Spectre (my version)
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Okay, this is my first Bond and Bourne crossover. Basically my OC (Jessica Ashley Bond) is currently investigating Spectre and the link her family has to it. Only to find it is her family business, Jason Bourne has been sent by Pamela Landy and MI6 to help Bond (set after Bourne Ultimatum) to stop the case being too personal for Bond. (Jason BournxJessica Bond pairing)


**Spectre**

Jessica Ashley Bond lay in her room in her flat in London, crying as hard as she could over the death of her mentor M. It reopened the same wounds she'd felt when her parents, Andrew and Violet Bond, had died in Switzerland and when her brother, James Andrew Bond, had drowned in the lake at Skyfall Estate in Scotland, where she was born.

Jessica picked herself up, dried her tearstained face and redone her make-up, she had seen something that she'd seen before in her brother's room and she needed to find out what it was, it had bothered her since she returned to London with M's body and she knew Gareth Malloy, the new M, would never allow her to return to Skyfall. But since when did Jessica Bond listen to orders? Answer: Never. But as she drove to Skyfall Estate, which miraculously was still standing after the fight with M's old enemy, her hands-free went off "yes sir?" She asked, gritting her teeth "Bond, are you returning to Skyfall?" He barked "M, with all due respect, there's something there that's been bothering me since I retuned to London" Jessica heard M groan in irritation and smirked. She loved winding up MI6 and she had been pissed when she was told to stalk David Webb (AKA: Jason Bourne), this was a lovely dose of revenge for her and closure on her parents' mysterious deaths and her brother's mysterious drowning.

Jessica walked up to Skyfall and let herself into the house "Ms Jessica, lovely to see you back" she was greeted by her family gardener, she gave a smile "I won't be staying tonight, but I have to get something from my late brother's room" she said, he nodded and left to tend the scarred gardens. Jessica walked up to the second floor of the house and past her childhood room to the one opposite the hall. The sign said 'James Andrew' while on hers it said 'Jessica Ashley'. Jessica opened the door to James' room and searched the draws until she found a letter addressed to James:

 _Dearest James,_

 _Yes, it is I, father. James never let Jessica attend Eton or let her follow her dream to be an MI6 agent/assassin. It will be bad for Spectre, that is our family's wealth and the family business. Jessica is the older of you twins, yes, but she is the most naïve and will believe what MI6 say about Spectre._

 _I must also ask you to do something for me, fake your death and burn this letter so Jessica never finds it. I have enclosed a ring for you with the family business logo on it, keep it from your sister, or Jessica will confront you about it and demand answers._

 _Yours,_

 _Andrew Bond_

Jessica was furious, her brother was alive and so were her parents! They had the nerve to call themselves Bonds. But that hatched a plan in Jessica's mind, she knew where to find Spectre as she had been investigating it as a side project. She made her way back downstairs and got into her modified Aston Martian, tearing off back down the A1 to London. She walked to M's office and showed him the letter "what can I do? It links my family" she said, sitting across from M. He looked up and said "permission granted."

Jessica packed a small suitcase and headed for the Alps, where her grandfather, Jean-Paul Loster, lived " **ah,** **Jessie, de sorte que vous grandi** " he said as she came in " **bon de vous voir à, grand-papa** " Jessica said in fluent French, kissing him on both cheeks and hugging him " **comment allez-vous, grand-papa?** " Jessica asked " **Bien, Jessie, Bien** " He replied, then said " **en anglais, Jessica** " Jessica switched to her maiden language "grandpapa, is it possible that Mama, Papa and James are alive?" She asked, Jean-Paul looked at his granddaughter and sighed "it is about Spectre is it not?" Jessica gave a nod and said " **Oui** " with a smirk at him as he smiled at her.

Jean-Paul told Jessica where to find Spectre and told her in French " **Soyez prudent, Jessie, vos parents et James va essayer de** **vous tuer** " Jessica nodded and said in the same language " **Je ferai attention, grand-papa, je promets** " and left to Montenegro, to Casino Royale. That place housed too many memories for Jessica and she wasn't happy with going there again after one of her first missions against Le Chiffre nearly got her killed/paralyzed. She snuck in after contacting M and telling her what her grandfather said "Bond, I'm going to say the same thing as your grandfather, damn it. Just be careful" he said, Jessica promised she'd be fine and went in.

Andrew Bond sat at the head of the Spectre table with Violet Bond on his left and James on his right, there was a seat nest to Andrew that was empty. It was where Jessica was supposed to have been had she joined the family business. One of his attendants whispered in his ear "your daughter is here, sir" Andrew smiled cruelly "bring me to her then" the attendant nodded and Andrew saw the cornered, battered, bruised and bloody Jessica hanging limply from two of his best fighters. Andrew was startled at the sight of his toughened daughter, she wasn't afraid to fight like the girl he'd left when she was thirteen, this Jessica Ashley Bond was now a professional assassin for MI6.

Jessica shook herself free from the brutes that had given her a beating and glared at the man who'd came in "who are you?" She spat "Jessica Ashley Bond, I thought you would have recognised your own father" he said, Jessica still glared daggers at him "oh, so my wonderful and kind father was actually a heartless businessman who couldn't have cared less about his daughter unless she joined the family business, Spectre!" Jessica spat, Andrew balked a little "h-how did...?" He stuttered "found the letter you sent James in Skyfall, yeah, I may work for the British government, but I'm not stupid. And the answer, Andrew Bond, is HELL NO!" Jessica snapped, Andrew's bodyguard pulled a gun out and shot at Jessica, jumped out of the window and dove into the canal.

A sandy haired man pulled the soaking Bond out of the Canal and ran into the streets with her "J-J-Jason? What're you doing here?" Jessica shivered, Jason Bourne (David Webb) took off his jacket and draped it around Jessica's shoulders "M and Landy sent me to keep an eye on you, just in case it got too personal" he said, Jessica gave a smile and then sneezed. She was freezing cold "here're the keys for my Aston, you're driving, but no scratches on her. I've only just got her waxed" she said and warned Jason.

* * *

Jessica groaned as Jason helped her into her Aston, she thought she'd broken a rib as she dove into the canal. Jason felt her ribcage as she sat in the passenger seat "definitely more than one broken, maybe two or three" he said, Jessica moaned again, this time in pain. Jason got into the drivers seat and drove to the local airport, briefly stopping at Jessica's hotel to collect her belongings, so that he could get her back to England and to the hospital part of MI6 to repair her broken ribs and her broken spirit.

Jessica sobbed into Jason's embrace as they travelled back from Montenegro to London, she was heartbroken at her family's betrayal and she would never forgive them for it. Jason looked at the sobbing form of the toughest agent of MI6, Jessica didn't deserve what she had gone through in little less than 2 days.


End file.
